


Ultramarine

by aosakitarou



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, unfinished work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: *原著+捏造 Witcher3血酒dlc後悲痛欲絕的產物 就不要糾結夠不夠還原歷史了 請原諒遊戲玩家的不考究（*雖然雷吉斯咋看之下是個十分尊重理性和邏輯、好似學者的人物，甚至用理智戰勝了血癮，實際上，他只是將瘋狂的一面隱藏在柔和的外表之下。本人是老吸血鬼的粉絲，永遠愛這個向來叛逆的，為愛而瘋狂的溫柔吸血鬼。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Kudos: 1





	Ultramarine

康復的50年間，雷吉斯盯著同一個角度的天空，依靠同胞的血液艱難地復原著肉體，腦子的記憶同樣被攪得有些亂七八糟。他時常回想起很久遠的過去，感慨自己的人生如何在瘋狂和理性間搖擺。仍難以置信的是自己依稀記得幼年生活，片段的光影，一段失傳的旋律，在黑白墨色的時光機中忽然閃現，又像夜間飛行時飛馳而過的村落燈火，霎時被遠遠甩到身後。  
天球交匯後的世界已經不再純潔，像漏洞的木桶裡來勢洶洶湧入的潮水，將小小的沙盒世界正反顛覆，一些留在此處，一些飄向遠處。  
吸血鬼中有些像他們這樣的，能夠在人類身上看到少許共通之處，但如同仔細端詳一面虛假的鏡子映出的身形，就會發現對方的眼睛是玻璃珠，頭髮是曲折的麥秸，不論怎樣都只是劣質的仿製品，而天然地，智慧生物對和自己極度相似的型態感到厭惡。從這一刻起，整個世界成了他們的牢籠。這個想法是可怕的，尤其當雷吉斯還是個新誕生的小吸血鬼，是四個世紀後他會感到略為不好意思談起的毛孩子，那個時候，無論樹木還是家畜，都看起來高大極了的年歲。族群的長者告訴他，這個世界是限制和枷鎖，以及曾經他們所處的時空，是怎樣美好無限。在人類移民侵佔了這塊土地之後，許許多多的傳說都被放大過無數次了。  
從那時起，天空像一片塗滿群青顏料的亞麻畫布，在其之上點綴著無情的星火和明月，還有眩目的烈日令他感到不快。高山群嶺是一片又一片的多米諾骨牌，等待著無形的手將他們打散或聚集在洶湧的大海之上。等走到世界邊緣，就是一個無盡的懸崖，萬物從那裡落下，被海洋帶到黑暗的虛無中。他在人類的寺廟看到過一張有趣的宗教圖畫，數層世界被象駝在背上，而象站在巨大的烏龜身上，烏龜則在自己的夢中飄蕩。能打心底裡相信這種東西的人類一定十分有趣，他不得不讚嘆，因為這種憑理性思維無法苟同的圖像只會出現在幻想之中。世界不是一塊巨大的盤子，身為高階吸血鬼的他親眼見過腳下世界的模樣，這一個無邊無際的球體好像一個可愛的笑話，嘲笑他無法去往更遙遠的地方。  
是了，這就是牢籠，是業障，是一塊潰爛多年的瘡。  
雷吉斯撓啊，撓啊，用一層層華美的衣服將它遮住了。  
許多年輕吸血鬼在日落時分潛入人類的村落，他們生來無所畏懼，青春和強健的肉體只增加了他們的草率。渾身汗臭的農夫和他們枯槁消瘦的老婆只是供給遊蕩在森林中的狼人和野獸補充蛋白質的低級趣味，因此也有捕捉那些稍微有些教養，身形漂亮的人類圈養在堡壘中的血族。但很快，被魔力耗盡生命力，他們的血水也變得毫無樂趣。早熟的雷吉斯迅速脫離幼少期，活在乖戾和次世代血族特有的放蕩中，在「正確」和「錯誤」間只會選擇「有趣」，不知不覺養成一股叛逆氣息，吸引來許多臭味相投的朋友。  
那時他只和同族人做朋友，智慧生物中，生性傲慢的精靈不是被人類屠殺就是在屠殺人類，他們花費生命和時間雕刻一塊塊栩栩如生的藤蔓磚塊和提煉貴重金屬的悠哉時光在一次次與人類的衝突中化做泡影，讓雷吉斯覺得十分疲乏。那些過激的情感彷彿從不屬於他。即使是善於操縱混沌的法師，也無法察覺到潛行中的高階吸血鬼，更別提那些只會用稀奇古怪的農作物示威和潑屎潑尿驅邪的平凡人類。意識到門鎖和符咒也無法抵禦高階吸血鬼後，他們的恐懼再度變成憤怒，用粗魯的言語侮辱這些吸血的水蛭。  
雷吉斯常和幾個朋友扮成遊走的人類商販，賣一些村民不認識的草藥，或是當時很稀罕的一些煉金材料，給鄉村中的通靈者。買了東西的人很快陷入半催眠狀態，他與朋友們便可以邊談笑，邊享受溫順人類的鮮血。這一招屢試不爽，甚至還虜獲不少村婦的喜愛。一名善良的鄉下少婦，在那個時代已經算是長壽，用長滿硬繭的手握著雷吉斯的雙手，懇求似的搖晃著：「感謝您，我家裡的孩子們的病痊癒了⋯⋯儘管男人已經戰死了，但⋯⋯」她積灰的藍眼睛在薄薄的眼皮下閃動著奇異的光輝，讓人分不清那是什麼涵義。孩子活過熱病，或許就會在十五六歲砍柴時被野獸撕破內臟死去，就算再活得久些，也會在戰場上戰死，因救治不及時傷口感染而死，而她正在感謝的是吸食她鮮血的惡魔。  
女人眼中的盼望和喜悅在獻上鮮血時也顯得格外動人，雷吉斯將此看作滑稽的角色扮演，盡情享受她溫熱的顫抖的身軀，如同大地噴湧岩漿，她的血液隨著這片大陸的心臟一起跳動。她在朦朧的夢中面帶微笑地說，「善良的先生，你弄疼我了。」雷吉斯沈默不語，眼裡只有那些細碎的光輝，落到黑夜中腐朽的木地板上。  
只是沒過多久，女人就死在其他吸血鬼手下，楚楚可憐地斷成兩截，因為被吸食過度，原本就瘦弱的身體更是像什麼昆蟲蛻下的皮，緊緊貼在硬邦邦的肌肉和骨頭外面，死相很是難看。孩子們圍繞著母親，為自己成了孤兒哭個不停。  
吸血鬼的身分因此暴露，雷吉斯的幾個朋友差不多厭倦了假扮商人，趁著機會乾脆將村落裡五家人全部殺死，小孩則是被喝得乾乾淨淨，事後還抱怨有股奇怪的藥味。這幾個字卻喚醒雷吉斯在這吵鬧無休的一整夜積累的厭煩和惱怒。他長久以來自認為是理性至上的功利主義者；既然衝破牢籠已是理論上不可能之事，這個絕望而瘋狂的世界中壓抑憤怒和狂躁才是獲得平靜的唯一方法。這次他卻破戒了。瞬間伸長的五爪襲向同族友人的胸口，電光石火，銳利的尖爪碰撞發出金屬般的聲音。  
「雷吉斯，你從前就有些怪怪的了⋯⋯」  
「無論有什麼理由，你剛才的意念都是不被長老允許的。」  
吸血鬼之間禁止同類相殘，就連起這樣的意念都可能被族群孤立。儘管那夜過去，他們仍像普通年輕人那樣結伴四處襲擊人類，快活宴樂，卻再沒有人提起假扮商人那件事了。這對當時的雷吉斯來講，可以算是鬆了一口氣：脫離族群的吸血鬼的下場總是被術士殘忍殺害，或遭到同類制裁。他想自己可能是有點奇怪，人類等於家畜的簡單公式是他們認知的根基，誰會為餐桌上的肉類感到憤怒。  
然而如果這些肉類也會哭笑，會經歷絕望，會信仰希望，種族之間的差距真的有那麼嚴重嗎？  
雷吉斯彷彿為了否定先前的自己，從此開始更加過火地愚弄人類，沈浸在縱慾飄忽夢幻的時刻。血之宴會，伴隨著亂交和獸姦，一些從前沒有體會過的事情大多在這個時期全部體驗了一遍。如果心中已經無法平靜，那就用同等的狂喜和冷漠洗滌所有哀慟的血污。可悲的是，等旋轉發光的世界慢慢停頓，一種熱灼和苦楚在胸口撕扯雷吉斯的心臟，那塊肉被荊棘刺穿，必須要用更高的愉悅填充那些無法癒合的洞口。  
「聽說不少術士盯上了你的腦袋，還有一些術士製造出來的變異人類也下到南方來了。」  
「這種感覺怎麼樣？」  
同胞興趣頗深地打量他，試圖感測雷吉斯的意念。他襲擊過的城鎮過不了多久就擠滿大蒜的刺鼻氣味，國王重金懸賞召喚術士，才能換回短暫的平安。而雷吉斯，搖動手上的玻璃高腳杯，漫不經心地看著暗紅色液體散發著綢緞般的微光，輕輕咧嘴笑了笑。  
「一切照舊，我的朋友⋯⋯總是如此。」  
一切都改變了。那夜臭名昭著的雷吉斯在某村莊喝到不省人事，之後的慘劇，族群中沒有人不知道了。  
喔，儘管更多人似乎認為這是個頗為搞笑的結局。  
50年的一大部分是在反省中度過的，為無法徹底貫徹理性而造成的麻煩。肉體的受苦算不了什麼，而自尊心破碎才是最無法忍受的。一個愚蠢而傲慢的吸血鬼，自然會敗給山野村夫，遭受殘酷的分屍之刑。  
他清醒後常凝視著燈塔外寒冷的天空，看樹杈上如潮水的烏鴉清晨飛走，遲暮回歸。後來，同胞前來照料的頻率成了每月一次，廢棄的燈塔冷清到連隻誤入歧途的山羊都沒有。他開始模模糊糊地想念開膛破肚的山羊，還有年輕人類頸部滑下的血液，不，就算沒有這些，哪怕有一點其他人的聲音也好。  
直到一個暴風雨的凌晨，他遠遠感知到有四個活物接近，兩匹馬，兩個或許是人類的生物。他們的心跳極其緩慢，呼吸深而平穩，和普通村民或士兵不一樣。他聽說六七十年前首次成功製造出狩獵魔物的變異人類，最近已經開始全大陸推廣，沒想到這麼快就蔓延到了如此偏遠的地方。不過，大概不是來取自己性命的。他們毫無掩飾行蹤之意，正用通用語聊著附近破敗漁村的妖靈和自己摳門的金主的共同點，一人話多，另一人只是偶爾用低沈的聲音回覆。雷吉斯還沒有見過活生生的狩魔獵人，沒想到他們會這樣成雙成對地接受委託。泥水噠噠的馬蹄聲逐漸停下，兩個狩魔獵人走進燈塔，回聲更近了。  
「⋯⋯然後那地主告訴我，如果不把那偷偷在他家後院埋屍體的人殺了，這次的委託就只給我一半的錢⋯⋯我跟他說得很明白：我是來處理食屍鬼，而不是他惹火的乞丐的！」  
「所以這就是你住不起旅店的原因？」  
「我們的義務僅限於殺死怪物⋯⋯等等，這破爛得像一疊馬糞的燈塔裡竟然沒有妖靈，我都開始感到不習慣了。」  
「確實有點奇怪，但徽章沒反應。」  
「管他呢，我要先喝點酒，然後睡一覺。」  
沒多久，雷吉斯聽到瓶塞啵的一聲，麥芽酒的香氣毫不費力地被吸血鬼敏銳的嗅覺捕捉到，他雖然並不愛人類的發酵酒，光是聯想就讓他咽了口口水。談笑，飲酒，打牌，直到天將將亮了，他們才漸漸安靜下來。風雨止息後，凝滯的空氣裡忽然傳出任何一個唐突的聲音都像被擴大了無數倍，雷吉斯即使在昏睡中也能清楚聽見，很像濕潤的東西在皮膚表面發出的那種充滿熱情的聲音。  
卸下裝甲的金屬和皮革摩擦聲，布料在皮膚上沙沙滑過，男人放鬆的喘息，手掌翻過肩頭撫摸後背輕柔又有力的撫摸。目光所不及之處，兩名狩魔獵人赤裸著身體纏繞在一起，不知他們是彷彿野獸般順從慾望的召喚，還是有了什麼戀人般的默契，他們沈默地做愛，木地板被他們的身體壓得吱呀作響。雷吉斯感到有些羞恥，他為什麼偏偏被迫窺伺他人隱私，而這再清楚不過的聲音甚至給他的身體在溼冷的潮氣中帶來了一些不該有的溫熱。他很愧疚地懷念起曾經交往過的女人，因為他已經決定不再回到過去的小團體了。  
兩位獵魔人在燈塔停留的日子，總是這樣沈默的性愛。直到兩人睡醒，再穿好衣服，收好裝備，整裝待發，又像平常那樣斷斷續續地談起無所謂的小事，繼續僅限於同行人的關係。他們一定很孤獨，雷吉斯想，群居的人類沒有脫離社群、享受孤獨的本領。而獵魔人的命運迫使他們承受超越常人的孤獨，用波瀾不驚和尖酸刻薄代替許多不必要的軟弱。  
秋天的雨季遲遲沒有過去。第四天夜裡，只有一個人回來了，很慢地，一步步走回來。他身上帶著泥土、藥劑、毒液的臭氣，還有蓋不住的血腥氣味。雷吉斯聽了一夜壓抑的哭泣，此後若有人問起他戒掉血癮的緣由，他總是委婉地承認年輕時做的蠢事，卻從不提起每逢鮮血四濺時，腦海中便響起孤寂燈塔住人的哭聲。

後來過了許多年，雷吉斯沒有想到自己有一天也會愛上他們中的一個。漫長的恢復期終於結束，那兩位旅途中的獵魔人令他也想試試騎馬，流浪到很遠的地方，開闢新的生活。畢竟他戒掉血癮後就是格格不入的異類了，原先的朋友們因他一百八十度的大轉變感到「驚訝與同情」，實際上是嘲諷他如何軟弱，如何一朝被蛇咬，十年怕草繩。無妨，也是這段冥想的時間，令雷吉斯回憶起曾經假扮人類商人的趣味，時刻保持理性和理智至關重要。他每在一個地方居住二三十年，就要換下一個村莊，下一片土地，因為吸血鬼的相貌老化的十分緩慢，即便如此，等他遇到那名白髮獵魔人時，他也已經斑白了頭髮。  
利維亞的傑洛特，他在北方還算小有名氣，著名的Dandelion大師傳頌著他與一名黑髮女子的愛情，還有各種神妙的豐功偉績，不過也不光是那些光彩之事，在大陸上流浪的時間足夠久，一些不想聽的小消息也會自然而然地鑽進耳朵，比如曾在Blaviken發生的冷血屠殺，無辜村民對他是又怕又恨。不過當面對面認識他時，雷吉斯在他身上看到的又是另一種特質。  
星夜的篝火燃燒時他通紅的臉頰，他聊起希里雅和生命中重要對象時暗金色眼裡的光輝，他為了前行而揮舞銀劍時寒冷徹骨的刃風，還有他提起自己的名字，「雷吉斯」，語氣中有些無奈和遷就，因為他總是說不贏這隻老吸血鬼。  
「你就用你那些複雜的詞彙把我繞暈吧，以後盡量長話短說，行不？」  
「吾友，還請你不要這樣小看你的聰明智慧。」他不自覺地語氣上揚，「而且你也知道，我眾多愛好之一就是與人溝通。有許多人以為談話只是單純地講出自己的主張，或者發表一時性的感嘆，實際上，能夠將內心的想法恰到好處地表現出來，是一門難得的學問。」  
傑洛特儘管嘴上說得很不耐煩，眼睛卻一直瞧著他。  
「好吧，看來你已經是表達想法的大師了。」  
「遺憾的是⋯⋯」  
雷吉斯知道，他並不是。  
他們同行尋找曾經辛特拉的王女，如今被狼派獵魔人收養的上古之血的繼承者。來自不同種族、階層、背景的人們，平常情況下絕不會合作，卻在一個被社會撇棄的人類的人格魅力下組成同盟，一通踏上旅途。在他們當中，雷吉斯做了一個夢，比如很久以後的未來，種族的隔閡將會逐漸消失，不同母語的人們可以成為朋友。而他也是這位獵魔人的朋友——光是這件小事，就令他無法感受到溫暖的身體火熱起來。  
和失去一個個朋友的雷吉斯不同，傑洛特身邊總有那麼多可靠的同伴，以至於他不知道是否還有自己的座位。  
「在Kaer Morhen有一個廢棄的守望塔。從我有記憶開始，它就是廢棄不用的了。後來有一年冬天，我第一次上那座塔上去，結果除了好像雪一樣自然而然積累起來的妖靈，什麼有用的東西都沒有。」  
「後來，我在塔頂發現一些小而薄的白骨，被枯枝和積雪掩蓋。大概是隨著守望塔被攻陷而戰死的孩子的吧。」  
白髮獵魔人揉了揉他的皮手套，就像太久沒有人說話時，他下意識做的那樣。  
「我聽說那裡已經不再⋯⋯教育新的獵魔人了？」  
「或許一切都要改變了，因為白霜，因為時空的交匯，最關鍵的是，希里⋯⋯」  
後來，雷吉斯懂了，他本就無法坐在傑洛特身邊，就像兩顆按照不同速度環繞軌道運行的星星，若不是花上百年，他們生命的軌跡也不會交匯。而所謂的交匯更是轉瞬即逝，一個被創造去和非人類生物戰鬥、死鬥、最後獻上生命的獵魔人，和一個為慾望、私慾而永生的吸血怪獸，他們能彼此陪伴幾年、幾個月、多少個春秋、多少次日出？即使是神明擲的骰子也不會比這問題的答案更加無情。雷吉斯對此手足無措，因為他終究也會失去這位朋友，還有藉此而認識的更多夥伴。  
那時，他甚至想要許願：就這樣為傑洛特而死，就這樣留在他的心臟。


End file.
